24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Pillar
Jason Pillar was a former FBI agent and Charles Logan's executive assistant during Day 8. Before Day 8 Pillar was second in command in the DIA during Noah Daniels' administration. He had also gained a reputation for his ability to chase high-value targets from behind enemy lines in Afghanistan. He had been working in the private sector for some years prior to Day 8. Pillar also spent two years in command of a marine unit in Baqubah, in Iraq. Jason had a six year old daughter as of Day 8. Day 8 Jason Pillar arrived at the United Nations with Charles Logan. He then waited with him for President Allison Taylor to meet with him. When Taylor entered the conference room, she asked to speak with Logan alone. Logan introduced Jason and vouched for his discretion, but Taylor insisted. Logan signaled to Jason and he left the room. When Taylor and Logan finished talking, Jason came back to the room. At around 9:00am, he and Logan were heading to meet with Mikhail Novakovich. After the meeting, Pillar and Logan headed back to the United Nations building. On their way, Pillar informed Logan about Jack Bauer's intentions to use Dana Walsh's testimony to uncover the evidence of the Russian government involvement in President Omar Hassan's assassination. Logan and Pillar argued that the best option was to take Jack out of the operation. After 10:00am, Pillar was coordinating the transfer of Dana Walsh with Mark Bledsoe. When Bledsoe arrived at CTU NY to take Walsh into custody, he called Pillar and told him they could kill Walsh and make it seem like an escape attempt. Twenty minutes past 11:00am, Logan made a recommendation to Taylor for Pillar to head Jack Bauer retrieval operations at CTU. Pillar was instructed to communicate Jack's movements in real time to Pavel Tokarev, Novakovich's attaché and Renee Walker's assassin so the Russians can kill Jack when he is taken into custody by American law enforcement to prevent the evidence from leaking out. When Pillar and his associate Eden Linley arrived at CTU he ordered Chloe O'Brian to increase Jack's threat level and took back the order to use non lethal force on Jack. When President Taylor called Logan in order to call off the hit on Jack, Pillar went to pick up the phone but was initially told not to by Logan. Pillar argued that "it was over," and that there was no reason to add murder to the list of charges they would be facing. As Pillar finally answered the President's call, he was clubbed by an enraged Logan in the back of the head with a heavy wine decanter, leaving him lying face-down and motionless with a bleeding wound to his head. Logan, in despair that his "last chance" at redemption had failed, then placed a pillow over Pillar's head and shot Pillar with his own gun through the pillow, muffling the sound of the gunshot. Background information and notes * Pillar is the last known character to be [[Deaths on 24|killed on 24]], and he is the only character to die in the show's final episode. * Jason Pillar is one of four characters to have their name shown in the last Previously on 24 segment of 24. The others are Chloe O'Brian, Allison Taylor, and Jack Bauer. Appearances Day 8 Pillar, Jason Pillar, Jason Pillar, Jason Pillar, Jason